


Bigfruit

by terajk



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, White Lotus LNY Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo broods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bigfruit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glass_icarus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_icarus/gifts).



Bigfruit bigfruit bigfruit his.

 _Roar._

No. Not Appa's bigfruit. _His._

 _ROAR._

Smallfruit for Appa. Fits in Appa's mouth. Momo holds bigfruit, paws don't touch. Bigfruit for _Momo._

Appa breathes. Momo falls down.

Boy—their boy—comes. _Blah blah blah,_ goes their boy. Momo feels noises' shape. _No._ HIS bigfruit.

Their boy takes bigfruit away, makes it small. Gives Appa bigger part.

Hiss, boy.

 _Blah blah blah Appa blah._

Hiss, Appa.

Momo broods. Appa gulp bigfruit. Not savor it, like Momo.

Appa doesn't gulp.

Appa nibbles slow, delicate. Nose pushes tiny bigfruit toward Momo. Momo gulps.

Bad. Bad Momo.

Momo eats bigfruit, leaves tiny big piece. Big piece for Appa. Appa gulps. Appa licks Momo. Momo shakes. Bad Appa.

Still, Momo flies. Settles on Appa's shoulders, hunts tasty bugs in Appa's fur. Stomach full of bugs and bigfruit, crawls to Momo-shaped space behind Appa's neck. Curls up there.

Good Appa.


End file.
